In recent years, various external services are provided by cloud computing or the like. For example, there is known an external service, in which electronic data designated by a user are stored in an external storage or the like.
Further, known is a technique of generating a clerical flow for controlling components performing various processes based on a predetermined clerical flow model (for example, PTL 1). In this technique, the components are combined by the generated clerical flow, and a sequence of processes implementing a clerical process is executed.